


Наручники и розы

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Daryl's the Flower Fairy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Translation, WTF Combat 2020, WTF Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Пять раз, когда Дэрил продавал Рику букеты и один раз, когда подарил ему цветок.Или обязательная АУ про магазин цветов, которая необходима каждому пейрингу.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 15





	Наручники и розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handcuffs and Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850672) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Переведено для команды WTF The Walking Dead 2020 в рамках ЗФБ.  
> Огромное спасибо Alice-chan за редактуру!

«Погляди на эти гребаные цветы», — сказал Мерл, отвешивая Дэрилу подзатыльник. Стоило тому увидеть блестящие утренней росой белые розы Чероки, закрывшие собой узкую, видавшую виды тропу у них за домом, старший брат тут же окрестил его чёртовой цветочной феей. Дэрил поверил, потому что ему тогда было всего десять, так что вина в том, что он вырос больше заинтересованным в шелковистых лепестках, а не в нежных женщинах, на самом деле, полностью лежала на Мерле.

По крайней мере, по его собственным словам.

Когда благодаря работе в гараже Дэрил сумел накопить достаточную сумму для открытия собственного цветочного магазина, разумеется, он просто обязан был выбрать название «Цветочная Фея», чтобы насолить ублюдку. Он полностью принял свой титул, и это, пожалуй, выводило Мерла из себя сильней любой когда-либо совершенной младшим братом выходки... ровно до тех пор, пока он не влюбился в Рика Граймса.

Впервые Рик появился в магазине в своей полицейской форме, которая липла к нему благодаря внезапной летней грозе, как мокрая салфетка. С обрамлявших его лицо тёмных завитков волос всё ещё капала вода, и вполне возможно, что сердце Дэрила ёкнуло, когда язык Рика торопливо слизнул сорвавшуюся с носа каплю дождя.

— Дэрил? — окликнул Гленн, привлекая к себе внимание. Дэрил даже не услышал, когда тот вышел из подсобки.

— Что? — практически крикнул он, заставив своего ассистента — тире — курьера вздрогнуть. Дэрил вздохнул. — Что такое? — спросил он уже мягче.

— Ты мог бы заказать те голубые орхидеи для меня? У Мэгги скоро День рождения.

— Да, конечно, без проблем. Просто впиши их на доске заказов.

Гленн просиял, стремительно скрываясь в подсобке, бросив через плечо «Спасибо, чувак!».

Дэрил снова переключился на копа, следя за тем, как тот передвигался по магазину, во всей красе демонстрируя свои «ковбойские» ноги в промокших штанах. Диксон гордился своей способностью читать людей, это и делало его хорошим флористом, но по какой-то причине испытывал трудности с этим парнем. Быть может, принадлежность того к полиции выбила его из колеи. Копы и Диксоны уживались вместе примерно так же хорошо, как _Dionaea muscipula_ и мухи. Венерина мухоловка — для тех, кто не крутился в этом бизнесе.

— Что-то ищете или просто пережидаете дождь? — спросил Дэрил, когда коп начал свой третий круг по магазину.

— М-м-м? О, вообще-то, да! — офицер приблизился к нему и положил руки на прилавок. Дэрил не смог не заметить тусклое золотое кольцо на его безымянном пальце. Женат. Ну конечно, и, должно быть, уже давно, если судить по царапинкам на металле. — Мне нужны цветы для моей жены.

И натурал. _Разумеется_.

— Особый повод? — угрюмо спросил Дэрил, стараясь не смотреть в холодные голубые глаза, от взгляда которых его у него по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— Эм... нет, просто хочу сделать ей сюрприз.

— У неё есть любимые цветы?

— Лилии, белые лилии.

Коп собрался было взять букет, стоявший рядом с прилавком, но Дэрил его остановил.

— Это демонстрационный образец. Мне надо будет принести их из подсобки. Можете пока оглядеться, если хотите... или вы бы предпочли, чтобы их куда-то доставили? Потребуется дополнительная плата, но мы ещё можем доставить их сегодня.

Мужчина задумался на мгновение, прежде чем кивнуть:

— Да, думаю, ей это понравится.

Дэрил достал накладную и карточку, а затем потянулся за ручкой с безвкусным шелковым цветком, закрепленным на колпачке клейкой лентой.

— Просто заполните это, — он подтолкнул лист через прилавок и проследил как мужчина записал своё имя, после чего занялся цветами, о которых они с Гленном говорили до того, как в магазин забрел помощник шерифа. Дэрилу требовалось хоть как-то отвлечься, пока коп не навалял ему за развратные взгляды.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё, Рик? — спросил он, когда Рик вернул заполненную форму заказа.

— Нет, этого пока достаточно.

Дэрил хмыкнул в ответ и взялся за перенос информации по заказу в компьютер. Вечером Гленну предстоял еще один выезд по доставкам, поэтому он уверил Рика, что букет отправится в путь в течение часа. К тому времени как была проведена оплата, ливень превратился в мелкий дождик.

Прежде чем Дэрил оказался вынужден подвергнуться мучительной процедуре, известной как болтовня о пустяках, рация Рика ожила, и мужчина поспешил на улицу, даже не попрощавшись.

И пока он убегал, Дэрил постарался как следует запомнить, как Рик выглядел в своей форме, чтобы позже, вернувшись домой, мог бы представить, как снимает ее с мужчины по частям. Идеи в его дрочебанке начинали подходить к концу, но фантазии о копе выглядели как идеальный способ взбодрить собственное воображение.

В лучшей из них был Рик, распростертый на кровати и усыпанный розовыми лепестками — в стиле _Красоты по-американски_ — его молочно-белая кожа в ярком контрасте с кроваво-красными цветами. Дэрил будет дразнить его бархатистым кончиком розы на длинном стебле, не торопясь вырисовывая карту всего его тела до последнего дюйма, прежде чем опуститься на его твёрдый член и трахать себя до тех пор, пока станет нечем кончать.

И вот же дерьмо, до этого самого момента он и не знал, насколько же Мерл был прав все эти годы назад. Дэрил оказался не просто какой-то там цветочной феей — он был чёртовой королевой.

***

Два месяца прошло, прежде чем Рик снова появился в «Цветочной Фее». Лори понравились лилии, которые он для неё купил, но они оказались бессильны что-либо исправить в отношениях, в которых нарастал раскол. Быть может, в этот раз стоит взять розы. Но, если честно, он не знал, зачем вообще заморачивается. На данный момент дарить Лори цветы казалось не более эффективным, чем латать пробоины в корпусе корабля жевательной резинкой.

Колокольчик зазвенел, когда он открыл дверь, и их с мужчиной за прилавком взгляды встретились, Рик точно вспомнил, почему решил заморочиться. Он практически позабыл, как выглядел Дэрил. Кроме глаз: эти голубые глаза остались в его мыслях. И да, Рик знал его имя, и даже адрес. _Сталкер_. У копов имелись такие преимущества.

Рик начал медленный обход периметра, надеясь растянуть свой визит настолько долго, насколько это возможно. Дэрил, увиденный мельком посреди калейдоскопа дел, заставлял его трепетать внутри. _Вуарьерист_. Рик-вуарьерист. Он помнил это головокружительное ощущение, что дарит новая влюбленность, хоть и давно его не испытывал. И прекрасно помнил о кольце на своем пальце, о его тяжести, о клятвах, что дал в день свадьбы, но, чёрт побери, всё это начинало больше походить на кандалы, сковавшие его сердце.

Он остановился перед розами: разнообразие цветов делало выбор куда более сложным, чем он ожидал. Нельзя ошибиться с классическим красным, ведь так? Любовь, романтика и все былые чувства, которые он хотел бы снова испытывать к Лори. Но это казалось самым простым вариантом.

— Требуется помощь? — спросил хриплый голос позади него. Этот звук был подобен первым лучам солнца после долгих-долгих дней сильного дождя - только свет, озаривший самые темные уголки его души, был в два раза ослепительнее.

Какого чёрта он делает?

Когда Дэрил встал рядом, их глаза встретились, и живот Рика сделал сальто. Ему так нравилась напряженность в глазах Дэрила, опасность, скрывающаяся в глубине, вызов на губах, когда его язык выскальзывал наружу, чтобы смочить их. _Изменник_. Нет. Ему позволительно флиртовать.

— Думаю, мне не помешало бы мнение эксперта, — ответил Рик более низким, грубым, чем обычно голосом. Он прервал зрительный контакт и пожурил себя. У него что, совсем стыда не осталось? Он пришёл за цветами для Лори.

Он пришёл за этими бицепсами, выставленными перед ним напоказ.

— Для твоей жены? — спросил Дэрил, и Рик не знал, то ли радоваться, то ли ужасаться нотке ревности, которую уловил в его тоне. А может, он лишь выдавал желаемое за действительное.

— Да, у нас сейчас сложный период. — Рик понятия не имел, почему рассказал Дэрилу, когда с трудом мог признаться в этом даже самому себе, но взять слова назад уже не мог, да и не хотел.

— По твоей вине?

— А разве что-то бывает не по ней? — прошипел Рик. Господи, может быть у них с Лори куда больше проблем, чем он думал.

Воцарилось тяжелое молчание, но Дэрил прервал его прежде, чем оно успело отяготить их:

— Фиолетовые гиацинты.

— Что?

— Они означают «Прости меня».

— Ещё чего! — выплюнул Рик. Он встретился с Дэрилом глазами и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на его знающую усмешку. Бедный парень, должно быть, имел дело с такими же мужьями-идиотами целыми днями. — Извини.

Дэрил лишь посмеялся.

— Как насчёт нарциссов?

Рик выжидающе посмотрел на него, надеясь на перевод.

— Символизируют рыцарство.

— А-а, — Рик полагал, что это сойдет, не то чтобы Лори обращала внимание на скрытые смыслы. Он кивнул с одобрением и последовал за Дэрилом к уже собранному букету белых цветов.

— Хорошо, я возьму их, но не мог бы ты, может, добавить туда чуть-чуть цвета? Не важно, что именно, лишь бы оно не значило «это всё моя вина» или что-нибудь подобное.

Дэрил слегка кивнул, прежде чем унести букет в подсобку, и Рик, возможно, слишком пристально наблюдал за тем, как он уходит. _Извращенец_. Но ему было плевать — его разум теперь занимали развратные фантазии об этой заднице и собственном члене. И, может быть, наручниках и розах.

Он доковылял до прилавка и использовал его в качестве прикрытия, чтобы потрогать себя сквозь джинсы, надеясь унять растущее там внизу стеснение до того, как Дэрил вернется. Или войдет следующий покупатель. Господи, его яйца были синей неба Джорджии. Возвращение домой с цветами в руках, возможно, поможет раздвинуть фригидные ноги Лори, но он особо на это не рассчитывал. В этот самый момент он знал, что его браку пришел конец, хотя это было уже давно понятно.

Всплеск оранжевого, как веснушки, осыпал белый букет, когда Дэрил вернулся. Он бережно положил цветы на прилавок, как будто они были сделаны из стекла, и потянулся за формой заказа.

— Доставка или...

— Нет, я возьму их с собой.

— Двадцать семь пятьдесят.

Рик потянулся за кошельком и нащупал банковскую карту. Когда он поднял глаза, в него впился жадный взгляд, решительно настроенный на то, чтобы сожрать его целиком. Взгляд Дэрила блуждал по его телу и заглядывали в самую душу, а край нижней губы мужчина слегка закусил. Из-за этого внимательного осмотра, кожа Рика покалывала, и он задумался, почему никогда в жизни до сего момента не чувствовал себя настолько желанным.

Нет, до дома он не дотерпит. Придется заехать по пути на остановку для отдыха и позаботиться о... своих делах.

Дэрил провел карточку через терминал и передал её обратно. Его пальцы оказались мягче, чем имели на это право.

— Я уверен, что ещё вернусь, — сказал Рик, подбирая цветы, более воодушевленный, чем подавленный мыслю об очередной ссоре с Лори.

— А я уверен, что буду здесь.

Рик криво улыбнулся ему и направился к двери. Но только толкнув её, он обернулся к Дэрилу:

— А что это за оранжевые цветы?

— Оранжевые гиацинты, — ответил мужчина, скрывая озорную усмешку за фасадом профессионализма.

— Что они означают?

Маска, которую носил Дэрил, испарилась, и Рик не смог сдержаться и не вернуть ему лукавую улыбку. Да, он определенно еще вернётся.

***

— Дэрил, — невозмутимо сказал Гленн, выходя из подсобки, как только услышал звон колокольчика на входе. — Ты даже взял с него не полную стоимость. Мы просто только что потеряли деньги.

Дэрил пожал плечами и принялся нервно теребить в руках ближайшую ручку.

— И тебе действительно было необходимо запихивать меня в подсобку прямо перед тем как он зашел?

Дэрил не сдержал смешок:

— Прости.

— У меня синяк теперь, — заныл Гленн. — И оранжевые гиацинты в букете «Прости меня»? — недовольный звук, который издал его ассистент, практически заставил его почувствовать вину. Почти что. — Ты же не забыл, что они обозначают ревность, правда?

— Угу. — Они показались ему уместными.

— Чувак, у тебя искаженное понимание силы цветов.

Он улыбнулся про себя и поставил ручку обратно в кружку на прилавке. Ладно, быть может, гиацинты — это немного нагло, но он заметил знаки, огонь в глазах Рика, румянец, добравшийся до шеи, когда Дэрил облизнул губы. Женат он или нет, Дэрил хотел его. И, чёрт побери, он заслуживал хорошие вещи!

***

Дэрил не считал, сколько недель прошло без визитов его любимого местного помощника шерифа. Дни, да: двадцать шесть, но он старался не усматривать в этом особого смысла. Дэрил поднял голову еще до того, как раздался звон колокольчика, и встретился с глазами Рика через стекло — его лицо обрамляла огромная полупрозрачная маргаритка, нарисованная на двери. Кэрол утверждала, что она делает магазин более привлекательным. За исключением бороды, Рик был похож на ребенка из стереотипной детской пьесы, которые показывают в фильмах.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Рик умудряется одновременно удерживать две чашки кофе, открывая при этом дверь и не имея ни малейшего представления, насколько мило только что выглядел. Огонёк в его глазах выдавал игривое настроение, которого раньше Дэрил за ним не замечал, но пришедшая следом вспышка возбуждения преобразила его в какого-то сексуального бога, сошедшего с небес, чтобы как следует поразвлечься со смертной задницей Дэрила.

Пожалуй, в последнее время он смотрел слишком много фильмов Марвел.

— Принёс тебе кофе, — сказал Рик, поднимая чашку и вырывая Дэрила из мыслей об облегающем спандексе и невероятно привлекательных супергероях... и о Рике. — Не знал, какой ты любишь, поэтому взял с небольшим количеством сливок и сахара.

— Замечательно, — сказал Дэрил, стараясь не искать в этом жесте особый смысл. Он сделал глоток, который обжег язык, но был рад получить кофеиновую встряску. — «Небольшим количеством сахара»? — подавился он. Такая мощная сахарная атака заставила Дэрила ухмыльнуться, и его порадовали появившиеся из-за улыбки морщинки у глаз Рика.

— Ой, похоже, это был мой, — Рик протянул чашку, чтобы поменяться, но Дэрил отстранился.

— Без возвратов, — фыркнул он.

Прежде чем Дэрил успел включить свой флирт, и под флиртом подразумевались смесь сардонического юмора, неграмотности и полный грузовик неуверенности в себе, колокольчик зазвенел снова. Они оба посмотрели в сторону двери, Рик даже развернулся, облокотившись о прилавок.

— Привет, Дэрил! — поздоровалась Бэт с улыбкой еще более сладкой, чем кофе, что принес ему Рик. — Мэгс прислала меня забрать орхидеи для папиной клиники.

Он узнавал ложь, когда слышал её. Бэт, должно быть, умоляла Мэгги поменяться местами и сходить вместо неё, чтобы пофлиртовать с ним. И хотя он понятия не имел, что она в нём видела, что-то кроме куска дерьма, спрятанного на поляне под сорняками в ожидании, когда же кто-нибудь появится рядом и вляпается _в него_ , что она приняла за образ плохого парня.

— Гленн? — крикнул он, не желая терять из проводимого с Офицером Богом Секса времени ни одной секунды. — Бэт нужны орхидеи.

— Хорошо, сейчас выйду, — послышался приглушенный ответ Гленна.

— Он сейчас выйдет, — сказал ей Дэрил, хоть и прекрасно знал, что она и так это услышала.

К этому времени она уже подошла к прилавку и облокотилась о столешницу, пристроила локти на прилавке, подперев ладонями подбородок. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Рика, который выглядел так, будто происходящее его в равной степени забавляло и раздражало. Дэрил мог бы сказать ей, что занят сейчас покупателем, но это сократит визит Рика еще сильней, чем ему хотелось бы, так что он промолчал.

— Итак, приближается выпускной, — сказала Бэт, начиная свой совершенно излишний рассказ о поисках идеального платья.

Он даже не пытался следить за ходом повествования, слишком занятый наблюдением краем глаза за Риком — сплошные острые, рваные края и плавные линии, ходячее противоречие, загадка, которую Дэрил не мог разгадать. Женатый, на женщине, но глаза умоляют об отмене приговора. Полицейский, но в открытую имеющий дела с Диксоном. Ну да, он был единственным флористом в городе, но всё равно, мужчина мог бы заказать цветы онлайн. На чёртовых 1800flowers. com. Люди больше не ценили индивидуальный подход.

Рик издевательски хмыкнул в ответ на что-то, сказанное Бэт, и она чуть ли не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, наконец-то (и сколько она уже тут пробыла?) заметив, что он стоит слегка в стороне.

— Мистер Граймс, — сказала она, вернув себе самообладание. — Я вас не заметила.

Это Дэрил мог понять — ей он тоже не слишком-то много внимания уделял, хоть девушка и стояла прямо напротив. Господи, он что, так же себя вёл, когда зашел Рик? Как болтливый подросток с щенячьими глазками и врожденной способностью отключаться от всего мира вокруг — нет, делать Рика его центром? Проклятущая, чёрт её дери, влюбленность.

— Держи, Бэт, — сказал Гленн, спасая их всех. В его руках было несколько маленьких горшочков, каждый с высоким стеблем, покрытым множеством нежных розовых и белых цветов. — Помочь отнести до машины?

Бэт заметно расстроилась, что их прервали, но согласно кивнула:

— Так ты сделаешь мне букет для корсажа? — спросила она, улыбаясь ему так широко, что у Дэрила самого щеки чуть не заболели из солидарности. Как только пойдет в колледж, она его позабудет.

Он пожал плечами в ответ.

— Спасибо, Дэрил, — проворковала она. — О, мистер Граймс, дайте мне знать, если потребуется понянчить Карла на следующей неделе.

_Понянчить?_

Конечно, у Рика были дети, ребёнок, целая дюжина чертовых детей, потому что хорошие вещи имели обыкновение ускользать от Дэрила, утекать прямо сквозь пальцы. А в этот раз он даже не успел к ним прикоснуться.

Гленн вышел вместе с Бэт, и теперь всепоглощающая важность присутствия Рика грозит разорвать его по швам. Удушающий зной тысяч звёзд ударил его, когда Рик повернулся обратно, со страстным взглядом и расширенными зрачками, но этот жар не мог растопить холодную реальность, пробравшую Дэрила до мозга костей.

Рик наклонился над стойкой и спародировал позу Бэт, а Дэрил закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь сдержать довольный смех, равно как и то, что он обернулся горечью у него во рту. Он не мог получить этого мужчину, а потому решил проигнорировать мельчайшую частичку ревности, которую заметил блуждающей в глазах Рика.

— Еще цветов-извинений для миссис Граймс? — спросил Дэрил, очень надеясь, что удалось не пропустить траурность в голос.

Рик, казалось, целую вечность изучал его взглядом, с выражением, будто бы спрятанным за железной маской, прежде чем выпрямился.

— Э-э, нет, не совсем... ну... у тебя есть что-нибудь, что значило бы _«Я был прав и я всё ещё зол, но прости меня, пожалуйста, потому что у меня болит спина от сна на диване»_ , но чтобы это было в очень пассивно-агрессивной манере?

Дэрил ухмыльнулся:

— Да, я знаю, что подойдет.

Он обогнул прилавок и прошел, не, проплыл, к выставленным на витрине букетам. Кажется, при этом он покачивал бедрами сильнее, чем обычно. А, плевать. К черту профессионализм!

— Хочешь собрать букет или всего один цветок?

— Не могу сказать, что мне не всё равно.

Дэрил хмыкнул и достал букет красных примул.

— Недооцененность.

Выражение лица Рика стало легкомысленным. Кажется, они оба наслаждались его супружескими проблемами слишком уж сильно.

— Желтые гвоздики говорят о разочаровании. Или мы могли бы соединить их с львиным зевом.

— А он значит?.. — спросил Рик, приподняв бровь.

— Ложь.

— Ах... — Дэрил наблюдал за тем, как его глаза отразили яростное предвкушение, прежде чем это выражение заменила вспышка вины. — Достаточно будет только этих, — сказал он, показав рукой на букет примул. — Всё равно вполне точно.

— Нужна ваза?

— Нет, пускай свою ищет.

Его сдержанный тон дал Дэрилу понять, что уже никакое количество цветов не сможет спасти брак Рика. Он много-много раз видел мужей, приобретавших букеты за сто долларов и совершенно не осознававших, что выход из страданий они себе этим не купят. Обычно ему было наплевать из-за прибыли, которую это приносило, но только не в этот раз.

Дэрил отнес букет обратно к прилавку:

— Доставка?

Рик покачал головой:

— Мне пора возвращаться домой. Можно заодно и с этим разобраться, — проворчал он, но так и не потянулся за бумажником. Вместо этого, он сделал большой глоток кофе, сморщив нос от отвращения. — Нужно больше сахара.

— В подсобке есть немного, — сказал Гленн, и оба мужчины поражённо уставились на него, будто он появился из ниоткуда, будто маг пространства. Может быть, так оно и было.

— Что ты вообще такое? Какой-нибудь корейский ниндзя? — спросил Дэрил, гадая, как много тот успел услышать из их разговора. Не то чтобы Гленн подслушивал — его обувь слишком громко скрипела. Что означало только одно — весь мир Дэрила в очередной раз сжался до размеров и точной формы стоявшего перед ним сексуального божества.

— Хочешь увидеть, где происходит магия? — спросил он Рика, сдерживая вызов в собственном тоне, но не отвечая за выражение глаз.

Ему было всё равно, почему именно Рик согласился: из-за любопытства, желания, или же чтобы отсрочить свой путь домой настолько, насколько это было возможно, но Дэрил посчитал это за победу. Он развел руки в стороны, когда они зашли в подсобку, прямо как это бывает в драматичных сценах в фильмах, и устроил Рику быструю экскурсию, как будто тот и сам не мог разглядеть усыпанный лепестками рабочий стол и холодильники для хранения цветов.

Рик последовал за ним к зоне бедствия, известной как его стол, и понаблюдал за археологическими раскопками пакетиков с сахаром. Дэрил вытащил несколько и передал их Рику, а затем сдвинул несколько бумаг, чтобы усесться прямо на стол, свесив ноги с краю.

Перемешав сахар пластиковой вилкой, которую нашел для него Дэрил, Рик осторожно отхлебнул кофе и довольно вздохнул. И когда только он успел оказаться так близко? Дэрил чувствовал тепло, шедшее от его бедра, хотя они даже не соприкасались, а ведь какая жалость!

Он сунул руки под собственные бедра, опасаясь, что может притянуть к себе Рика, как чертов Кракен притягивает к себе измученные корабли.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — спросил Рик, обводя помещение рукой.

— Это не так уж сложно. У большинства цветов всё равно есть несколько значений, а я очень хорош в том, чтобы нести пургу, — он сглотнул, когда нога Рика потёрлась об его колено, конечно же, случайно, только вот Рик не отстранился, и Дэрилу не стоило бы наслаждаться чем-то столь незначительным, хоть оно и ощущалось, как новая галактика, рождённая от одного лишь прикосновения. — И я довольно неплохо понимаю, что люди хотят услышать.

Ему нужно было взять себя в руки, потому что он умел отличать свои фантазии от действительности. Вот только Рик еще немного придвинулся к Дэрилу, и теперь соприкасался ногами с внутренней стороной его бедер. Весьма прочная привязка к реальности. Или, напротив, угроза быть вырванным из нее. 

— А что хочу услышать _я_? — спросил Рик.

Голос Дэрила, выкрикивающий его имя, когда пальцы его так глубоко зарылись в присыпанные сединой кудри, что выпутаться из этого лабиринта невозможно, влажное скольжение его губ по члену Дэрила, и симфонию из стонов и изломанных слов, когда Рик увлечет его в невообразимые глубины разврата и страсти. Об этом сказали его потемневшие глаза.

И Дэрилу не потребовалось отвечать вслух, ведь он прекрасно знал, что собственные глаза тоже его выдали.

— Бывает цветок для «Я хочу развестись»? — спросил Рик так тихо, что Дэрил не понял, должен ли был это услышать.

— Букет из водосбора, лилейника, соломы, гамамелиса и маргариток. — Рик посмотрел на него с таким испытующим взглядом, который Дэрил не смог истолковать, а потому лишь пожал плечами. — Либо можешь просто взять водосбор, жёлтые хризантемы, жёлтую гвоздику. Может быть, немного тысячелистника, тоже жёлтого. Много жёлтого. Ваточник. Увядшие розы...- впервые в жизни Дэрил не мог заткнуться.

И слава всем существующим богам, потому что Рик решил сделать это за него: наклонившись вперед и устроив осаду его рта, горячую, грубую и отчаянную. Не осталось времени для того, чтобы дышать, чтобы думать, чтобы существовать вне вселенной под названием Рик. И, возможно, он никогда и не существовал вне её, по крайней мере, не мог этого вспомнить.

А потом это закончилось, так же быстро, как и началось, и он подумал, что просто всё нафантазировал, только вот ощущение жара от руки, которой Рик придерживал его челюсть, и проявляющихся сзади на шее следов от пальцев никуда не делось. Он всё ещё чувствовал горькую сладость украденного поцелуя и успокаивающий запах чего-то, похожего на запах родного дома.

Стоило ему моргнуть, как Рик уже исчез.

***

На этот раз Дэрил считал недели: одна.

Колокольчик зазвенел, но когда Дэрил поднял взгляд, он понял, что Рик пришел не один. Прежде чем он успел сообразить что-то ещё, Рик с затуманенными бушующим штормом глазами добрался до прилавка. И когда он открыл рот, то прорычал слова, будто человек на тропе войны.

— Дай мне чёртов львиный зев.

***

Неделя.

Неделя с тех пор, как он поцеловал Дэрила — или атаковал, в зависимости от точки зрения — но Рику казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая жизнь. Для того, кому недоставало практики, он верно понял все сигналы. Дэрил ответил на поцелуй, стонал ему в рот и даже прошелся шаловливым языком по краю его губ. Невозможно подделать такую пылкость и страсть.

Невозможно её изготовить или разлить в бутылки, невозможно достать из воздуха. И уж он-то это знал, как никто другой, потому что на протяжении всех своих отношений с Лори он старался, надеялся на искру, которая так никогда и не вспыхнула.

Они были слишком молоды, когда поженились, оба чертовски наивные, слишком упрямые, чтобы расстаться в середине пути и слишком злые под конец, чтобы пытаться спасти из-под обломков хоть что-нибудь. Поэтому он съехал и провел неделю, обустраивая новое место, которое сможет назвать домом. Но потом обнаружил, что ребёнок был не от него, и даже ощутил некоторое облегчение.

Он проезжал мимо магазина один раз — ладно, остановился на стоянке, просто, чтобы застолбить место, но поддался сомнениям и отговорил себя заходить внутрь. Он гадал, значил ли тот поцелуй для Дэрила так же много, как для него самого.

***

— Мама очень любит цветы, да, пап? — спросил Карл, когда они остановились у Цветочной Феи.

Рик улыбнулся сам себе.

— Разве не все их любят?

— Цветы для девчонок, — ответил Карл, пока они шли к магазину. На его пухлом личике было написано пренебрежение.

— Почему?

Карл не ответил. Вопрос, должно быть, озадачил его.

— Ух ты, здорово! — стоило им зайти внутрь, любопытство потянуло мальчика в сторону витрины с цветочными композициями в виде животных. Рику нравилась черепаха, но он знал, что Карл оценит собаку. — Папа, посмотри на это!

— Да, я видел их, приятель, — пробормотал он, даже не посмотрев в сторону Карла. Он уже встретился взглядом с Дэрилом и точно знал, что надо сделать. — Дай мне чёртов львиный зев.

Дэрил выглядел потрясённым, но, быстро встряхнув головой, пришёл в себя, а его страждущий взгляд сделался хищным:

— Эй, Гленн?

— Да? — послышался голос откуда-то из-за стенда с гвоздиками. 

Дэрил указал подбородком в сторону Карла. Движение обнажило его шею, и, Господи, как же Рику хотелось попробовать...

— Можешь устроить пацану большую экскурсию?

— Эм, да, конечно.

Рик закусил губу и проследовал за Дэрилом в подсобку без дальнейших разговоров: им и не требовалось обмениваться словами. И Рику уже не требовалось вообще ничего, кроме Дэрила, когда тот прижал его к стене и засунул бедро между его ног, об которое невозможно было не потереться. Потому что, Боже правый, ему хотелось большего. Он хотел всего.

Он никогда не целовался с мужчиной до Дэрила, но наслаждался этим: было слишком жёстко и слишком мягко, и слишком идеально. И теперь ему уже даже было бы наплевать, если б у Дэрила вдруг оказалось три головы, потому что в нём он нашел нечто, потерю чего он даже не осознавал: себя самого.

— Я-я съехал, — хрипло сказал он, когда Дэрил прервал поцелуй, переключившись на покусывания вдоль его челюсти. Дэрил замер, и на секунду, Рик засомневался, правильно ли сделал, сказав это. Не то чтобы он вообще когда-то знал, что стоит говорить, особенно когда самый горячий парень, которого он когда-либо встречал, прижимает его к стене, их тела настолько идеально подогнаны друг к другу, будто никогда и не были разделены.

Дэрил изумленно смотрел на него, но так и не двинулся с места. Жар между ними так и не умер. На самом деле, Рик наблюдал за тем, как он всё растёт, поднимаясь к небу, как огненный торнадо, в центре которого были спрятаны они вдвоём. Впервые за долгие годы он почувствовал себя в безопасности: в центре бури вместо того, чтобы оказываться под ударами её гнева.

Он посмотрел вниз, когда Дэрил смочил губы, ломая транс его слов. Почувствовал, как Дэрил улыбается в поцелуй, и в этот момент они будто воспарили ввысь, в страну Оз или же какое-нибудь другое волшебное место. И ему не терпелось сбросить на Лори метафорический домик в виде бумаг на развод.

В его ухе зазвенело приглушенное «Папа», за которым последовал звук приближающихся шагов. Дэрил, должно быть, тоже это услышал, потому что прижался к нему бедрами - страстное обещание большего, от которого перехватило дыхание - и отстранился, оставив Рика бесхребетным, смятенным хаосом, полным похоти и всклокоченным, как после секса.

Они добрались до холодильников как раз в тот момент, когда показался Карл. Рик предполагал, что его десятилетний ребёнок ничего не заподозрит, но знал, что Гленн точно всё понял, у того в глазах прибавилось осуждения, но Рику было плевать.

— Эм, просто выбираю цветы. Какой цвет тебе нравится?

Карл подошел, чтобы изучить, что у них имелось:

— Я думаю, красный.

— Красный? — уточнил Рик.

— Или жёлтый.

Дэрил открыл дверь холодильника, и прохладный воздух стал настоящим облегчением для пылающей кожи Рика.

— Но маме нравится розовый, — добавил Карл.

— Давай возьмем фиолетовые, — сказал Рик, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить ровность в голосе. Карл пожал плечами, потеряв всякий интерес после того, как заметил Венерину мухоловку. Рик наклонился к Дэрилу и прошептал:

— Лори терпеть не может фиолетовый.

Мрачная ухмылка расплылась на лице Дэрила, и он схватил охапку фиолетового львиного зева. Рик, наблюдая за этим, сглотнул, вспоминая, как эта самая рука, занятая цветами, ощущалась на собственной заднице. Если б кто-нибудь спросил, он бы обвинил холодильник в пробежавшей по спине дрожи.

Над входом звякнул колокольчик, и Гленн исчез, оставляя Рика смотреть на то, как Дэрил составляет букет. Он тихо засмеялся, когда Дэрил начал перебирать ведро с гипсофилой в поисках самых старых цветов, с уже начавшими буреть кончиками лепестков.

— Не лучшая из моих работ, — подытожил он.

— Хорошо, — не то чтобы Рик в этом разбирался, но, быть может, Лори увидит разницу. — Я хочу, чтобы их доставили, — потому что он не хотел видеть её, если это не было неизбежно. — Но сначала, позволь им еще пару дней подсохнуть, если можно.

Дэрил искоса посмотрел на него:

— Клиент всегда прав.

К тому моменту как они вернулись к прилавку, Рик успел заполнить бланк доставки.

— Есть маркер? — спросил он, собираясь написать кое-что на карточке, прилагающейся к букету. Дэрил передал ему маркер Sharpie, и Рик принялся выводить пять больших букв, заполняя всё пространство карточки словом «враль». И вот так просто, он уже почувствовал себя в миллион раз лучше.

— Пап, можно мне цветочную собаку? — прокричал Карл с другого конца магазина. Покупательница, которой был занят Гленн, наградила Рика недовольным взглядом.

— Думаю, да, — крикнул он в ответ с насмешливым вздохом, просто чтобы позлить эту старую перечницу.

— Ты Дэрил? — спросил Карл, присоединившись к Рику у прилавка и прижимая к груди собаку, сделанную из белых роз.

— Да, а что? — Дэрил казался встревоженным из-за внезапного допроса.

Карл оглядел его и пожал плечами:

— Мой папа говорит, что ты классный.

Дэрил ухмыльнулся, шальными глазами посмотрел на Рика:

— Так и говорит?

Рик изогнул бровь и сменил тему:

— Сколько за собаку?

— За счёт заведения.

— Правда? — спросил Карл.

— Конечно. Твой папа — мой лучший покупатель, — ответил он, подмигнув Рику.

— Папа прав, ты крутой!

— У меня даже есть мотоцикл, как подтверждение этого.

— Ух ты!

И теперь Рик хотел оседлать его мотоцикл _и_ его член.

Дэрил продолжал одаривать его сладострастными взглядами, и Рик понял, что просто обязан скорее свалить отсюда, пока не превратился в ходячий стояк.

— Нам пора домой, Карл. Я обещал тебе панкейки, — при этой мысли у него заурчало в животе, но Рик знал, что никакое количество еды не способно было утолить тот самый голод, что обрушил на него Дэрил. Ему довелось ощутить вкус манны небесной после сорока лет скитаний по пустыне, и он хотел больше. Гораздо, гораздо больше.

***

Дэрил больше не занимался доставкой. Эту часть работы он оставлял на Гленна и, время от времени, Кэрол, когда она делала перерыв в своих попытках придать «налёт женственности» интерьеру магазина. Но он хотел самолично доставить львиный зев жене Рика. Не самая лучшая затея, ведь она родилась под воздействием ревности. Но также и немалой дозы любопытства, ему хотелось увидеть, от чего ушёл Рик.

Дом выглядел весьма неплохо, если вам по вкусу его атмосфера «для семьи с двумя-тремя детьми и собакой». Дэрил мог понять эту привлекательность, но сам уже давно смирился с участью вечного холостяка. Или, по крайней мере, так было до его встречи с Риком. Если прищуриться, то он мог бы представить себя копающимся в клумбах, и как Рик приносит ему стакан сладкого чая.

Но он растоптал эту мысль и пришедшее с ней чувство зависти и постучал в дверь.

Он не знал, чего ожидать, когда она открыла с удивленным выражением на лице. Её фарфоровая кожа и распущенные тёмные волосы, воплощение женственности, заставили его задуматься, чего такого привлекательного Рик увидел в его неряшливой заднице. Яркой индивидуальностью он точно не обладал.

— Эм, у меня доставка для Лори Граймс, — выдавил он. Её имя чувствовалось осколками стекла, впившимися в язык. Он прочистил горло и попытался проглотить это ощущение.

— Это я, — ответила Лори. Её изумленное выражение смягчилось и стало больше напоминать надежду. Дэрил передал букет и заметил как она поморщила нос с лёгкой брезгливостью:

— Цветы выглядят немного вялыми.

— Думаю, они были с распродажи, — соврал Дэрил.

Её благодарная улыбка стала ласковой, и Дэрил почти что застыдился. Пока она не открыла рот.

— Мой муж продолжает присылать мне цветы. Даже несмотря на то, что сам выращивает цветы в саду, он всё ещё платит за букеты. Пожалуй, мне стоит отплатить тем же. Жёны могут посылать цветы?

Дэрил изобразил фальшивую улыбку, надеясь, что она замаскирует ужасное чувство опустошения от вероятности того, что Рик к ней вернётся. Неужели ему привиделась взрывная химия между ними? Или же Рик просто экспериментировал, небольшой отдых от роли прилежного мужа, прежде чем со всем порвать? Они ещё даже не переспали, и от мысли об этом у Дэрила сжалось сердце.

— Да, иногда. Приходите в «Цветочную Фею», и мы всё устроим.

— Так и сделаю. Спасибо, — сказала она, прежде чем кивнуть на прощание и закрыть дверь.

Жаль, он не увидит её лицо, когда она прочтёт карточку.

Дэрилу хотелось позвонить Рику, отправить сообщение, увидеть его лицо, всё, что угодно, чтобы успокоить свой паникующий разум после этой встречи, но он не знал, стоит ли, будет ли Рик возражать против того, чтобы он взял его номер из квитанции. Даже несмотря на то, что мужчина подчеркнул его три раза.

У Рика было затруднительное положение, липкая паутина обязанностей. Так что он подождет, оставит мяч на поле Рика и будет надеяться получить ответную подачу прежде, чем мир взорвется. Он терпеть не мог это ощущение неустойчивости, оторванности от твёрдой земли, но Рик вытащил его на лёд первым же взглядом своих прохладно-голубых глаз.

Ему оставалось только молиться, чтоб эта опора не растаяла прямо под ногами.

***

Дэрил не ожидал, что следующим Граймсом, зашедшим в его магазин, будет Лори, но ему следовало бы догадаться. Она выглядела немного нервной, подходя к прилавку, и из-за её внезапного появления он не мог сдержать желание спрятаться в себе. И пожалел, что отпустил Гленна на обед пораньше.

— И снова привет, — Лори сказала это куда вежливей, чем Дэрил мог вынести. — Я просто зашла, чтобы купить цветы для мужа.

Дэрил кивнул и попытался не дать отразиться на лице тому чувству жгучего собственничества, которое он ощутил, услышав как она называет Рика мужем. У него будто бы поднималась шерсть на загривке, а в груди набухала первобытная жажда обладания.

— Уже есть идеи, какие именно?

Лори вздохнула, оглядывая ассортимент:

— Понятия не имею. Но, пожалуй, ничего розового, — она издала нервный смешок, когда снова обратила свой взгляд к нему. — Может быть, розы.

Дэрил указал на их богатый выбор роз:

— Белые означают брак или новые начала, — чёрт подери, и вот какого хрена он не может не оказать помощь? Он начал грызть ноготь на большом пальце, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как она рассматривает уже составленные букеты роз. Она казалась довольно приятной, но впрочем, он не был на ней женат.

Лори выбрала букет и отнесла его к прилавку:

— Эти выглядят достаточно мужественно?

Он осмотрел их и утвердительно проворчал в ответ, не желая сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, сказать, что она выбрала не розы, а гардении. И, чёрт возьми, он так надеялся, что она закажет доставку.

— Я их беру, — сказала она, потянувшись к своей сумочке. — Конечно же, с доставкой. Насколько быстро вы это делаете?

— Сегодня к пяти часам, — исключая тот факт, что он вылетит из двери в ту же секунду, как Гленн переступит порог магазина. Ему просто надо продержаться до тех пор и не сидеть всё время, как на иголках.

— Отлично, — сказала она с благодарной улыбкой, когда он передал бланк доставки.

Несмотря на её приветливое поведение, он вздохнул с облегчением, когда она ушла. Из-за этой неожиданной встречи он был весь на взводе и чувствовал себя весьма паршиво за то, что взял с неё полную цену. В конце концов, это он прижимал её _мужа_ к стене в подсобке меньше недели назад, и это всего в нескольких шагах от их ребёнка. Но он совершал и более плохие поступки в своей жизни. Он вполне может выдержать немного вины.

***

Долгие годы ноги Дэрила не было в полицейском участке, и даже несмотря на то, что он пришел по делу, мышечная память требовала от него бежать отсюда. Но ему нужно было увидеть Рика, чтобы убедиться, что он не придумал его и не вообразил страстную пылкость в его глазах.

— Дэрил? — успокаивающий голос Мэгги ослабил напряжение в его плечах. Она улыбнулась ему из-за стойки администратора:

— Это от Гленна? У меня всё ещё стоит букет с прошлой недели, — сказала она, с любовью взглянув на вазу с маргаритками на своём столе.

Он усмехнулся и закатил глаза:

— Размечталась.

Она игриво улыбнулась:

— И кто же тогда сегодняшний счастливчик?

— Эм, Рик Граймс.

Она выглядела ни капли не удивленной:

— Интересно, от кого же они? — её всезнающее подмигивание разбудило в нём острое желание придушить её мелкого корейского бойфренда.

— От его жены, — огрызнулся Дэрил.

У неё вытянулось лицо:

— Ох... Эй, Рик, тебе доставка.

Дэрил проследил за её взглядом и заметил, как глаза Рика засияли: при виде его или же цветов. А может быть, всего вместе.

Рик с глупой улыбкой на лице поспешил навстречу:

— Это для меня?

— Угу, от твоей жены, — сказал Дэрил с тоном чуть более обвиняющим, чем следовало бы. Не то чтобы он с самого начала не был в курсе наличия жены.

Улыбка Рика стала горькой, когда Дэрил передал ему гардении.

— Уже почти _бывшей_ жены, — поправил он. — И в таком случае, я не думаю, что хочу их принимать.

— Я просто схожу, эм... налью себе еще кофе, — сказала Мэгги, прежде чем ускользнуть в другую комнату.

— Она думала, что это белые розы, — сказал Дэрил.

— Которые означают?..

— Новые начала.

Рик страдальчески рассмеялся:

— А на самом деле что это?

— Гардении, — сказал Дэрил, не в силах сдержать корыстную улыбку, которая дала ему ощутить вкус победы, когда Рик подарил свою, любопытную, в ответ.

— Что они означают на языке цветов?

— Тайная любовь.

Улыбка Рика превратилась в самодовольную ухмылку, и он чуть не согнулся пополам от смеха. Сердце Дэрила затрепетало от этого звука, он не мог оторвать взгляд от глаз Рика, которые уже блестели от выступивших слёз.

— Что ж, в таком случае я просто сделаю вид, что они от тебя.

Дэрил тяжело сглотнул и прикусил губу. Если бы он не думал, что другие офицеры его пристрелят, то впился бы в губы Рика прямо здесь и сейчас. Но он не животное, он может подождать. Наверное.

— Пожалуй, мне уже пора, — пугливая нервозность Дэрила снова вернулась от всего того внимания, что привлёк к ним смех Рика. К тому же, он сомневался, что и дальше сможет держать свои руки при себе.

— Да, мне тоже надо возвращаться к работе, — ответил Рик. — Спасибо за цветы, Тайная любовь.

Дэрил закатил глаза и развернулся, чтобы уйти, стараясь не вкладывать особый смысл в ласковое обращение Рика. Ему не хотелось быть секретом, но за всю жизнь с Мерлом он привык довольствоваться любыми объедками, которые мог получить.

***

Всё пошло по пизде после того, как Дэрил доставил цветы. Рик всем рассказал, что их прислала Лори, что было правдой, потому что он не знал, насколько против Дэрил будет, если он начнет распространять по городу слухи об их отношениях. Особенно учитывая, что они до сих пор толком-то и не поговорили о том, что это за отношения. Пожалуй, им следует это сделать до того, как Дэрил передумает на его счёт.

Он видел, что Шейну, сидящему за рабочим столом, цветы доставляют неудобство. Непроницаемое выражение лица всегда давалось его напарнику крайне хреново, но в этот раз даже новички обратили внимание на то, как Шейн будто бы пытался взглядом спалить букет. По крайней мере, он дождался конца смены, чтобы объявить Третью Мировую Войну.

— Знаешь, а ребёнок ведь мой. — сказал он, как только они вышли на парковку, уже готовый к драке, судя по напряжению в плечах.

Рик склонил голову набок и прищурился:

— Что ты сказал?

— У нас роман, — огрызнулся Шейн. — Она всё говорит, что уходит от тебя, а потом вдруг присылает цветы? Какого хуя, чувак? — Шейн кипел от злости, как будто у него было на это хоть какое-то право, и Рик нашел бы это забавным, если бы не чувство негодования за всю ложь, за такой обман.

— Она сказала, что у неё была связь на одну ночь.

Рик знал, что надо было уйти после этого. Он уже съехал, пошел дальше по жизни, так что они могли сожительствовать, сколько им влезет. Но Шейн продолжал подначивать его, прекрасно зная, на что давить и как, чтобы нанести максимальный урон.

— Может, если б ты уделял ей немного больше внимания, она бы ко мне не прибежала.

Следующее, что он помнил, как Морган вцепился в него, растаскивая их в стороны. У него саднили пальцы, и на языке чувствовалась кровь, но вид Шейна явно свидетельствовал, что тому досталось ничуть не меньше. Морган приказал ему ехать домой, и он подчинился, стремительно пронёсся к своей машине, вытирая пульсирующую губу. Но сперва ему надо было сделать одну остановку по пути.

***

Когда он подъехал, на двери «Цветочной Феи» висела табличка с надписью «Закрыто», но Рик всё равно постучал по стеклу, облегчённо вздохнув, когда заметил выходящего из подсобки Дэрила.

— Какого чёрта с тобой произошло? — спросил Дэрил, как только отпер дверь и заметил травмы Рика.

— Как цветами сказать «Иди ты нахуй»?

Выражение беспокойства никуда не делось с лица Дэрила, но он всё равно ответил:

— Оранжевые лилии.

Рик сжал пальцами переносицу, но вздрогнул, когда задел наливающийся под глазом синяк.

— Я возьму два букета, по дюжине в каждом. И немного чёрных роз. Или нет, может, несколько увядших.

— Мне придётся специально их заказать. Может занять несколько дней.

— Это стоит ожидания.

Дэрил подошел ближе, изучая его глаз:

— А теперь расскажи, чью задницу я должен надрать.

Сердце затрепетало при мысли о том, что Дэрил за него заступается. Всё напряжение в теле исчезло теперь, когда он снова вернулся на свою орбиту.

— Только что обнаружил, что от моего лучшего друга залетела моя жена.

— Почти бывшая жена, — проворчал Дэрил.

Рик кивнул, его гнев растаял, как только он понял, что уже не живет в той ситуации.

— Встреча с тобой была лучшим, что произошло за весь мой день, — он наблюдал за тем, как щёки Дэрила наливаются румянцем, и просто не мог сдержать улыбку. Он подошел ближе и положил руки Дэрилу на бедра, наслаждаясь тем, как у того сбилось дыхание.

Дэрил обвил его руками и приник ближе, пока их тела не соединились, от бёдер до груди.

— Со мной тебе никогда не придётся об этом беспокоиться.

Рик знал, что это правда, ни за что на свете Дэрил не ранит его подобным образом. Он подался вперед и поцеловал его, мягко и неуверенно — губу всё ещё жгло после встречи с кулаком Шейна. Дэрил ответил так же нежно, и Рик довольно хмыкнул, когда большой палец мужчины забрался ему под рубашку и начал успокаивающе поглаживать круговыми движениями по бедру.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Дэрил выглядел просто божественно: глаза, наполненные желанием, губы блестели в затемнённом магазине.

— Тебе требуется что-нибудь ещё? — уже оба пальца выводили спирали на коже Рика.

— Ага, минет, — пробормотал Рик, наполовину шутя и наполовину серьёзно.

И да, он не ожидал, что Дэрил сделает это, и уж точно не в ту же самую секунду, но Рик не стал сопротивляться, когда мужчина сжал в кулаке перед его рубашки и повлёк за собой в подсобку. И не то чтобы он мог возражать, не в момент, когда Дэрил сунул горячую руку ему в штаны, обвивая их содержимое пальцами, как изголодавшийся питон добычу.

Медленное поглаживание, и ноги Рика задрожали. Он не мог самостоятельно стоять, не когда Дэрил пылал силой притяжения тысячи солнц. По счастью, от него это и не требовалось. Дэрил провел его за рабочий стол, и Рику как раз достало сообразительности, чтобы усесться на столешницу до того, как его член вырвался на свободу из плена джинсов. Он почувствовал жар рта Дэрила, и посмотрел вниз как раз вовремя, чтобы пронаблюдать, как кончик языка скользнул вдоль отверстия уретры.

Уже дрожа, Рик встретился с Дэрилом взглядами, и да, он определенно умрёт прямо здесь и сейчас. Он запрокинул голову, когда Дэрил заглотнул его член, все мысли разом превратились в теплое, сладкое месиво удовольствия, окутанное ароматом цветов. Язык Дэрила обвился вокруг головки члена, заставляя спину Граймса выгнуться, а руки — судорожно шарить в поисках опоры. Одна зарылась в тёмные волосы Дэрила, вторая же удобно легла среди мягких лепестков в корзине с гвоздиками.

И ему следовало бы стыдиться того, с какой скоростью он кончил, потому что, Боже правый, даже у девятнадцатилетнего Рика Граймса было больше выдержки. Но это не имело никакого значения, когда его мир взорвался выстрелившими из каждого нервного окончания в его теле искрами. Дэрил не остановился, пока не выжал его досуха.

Он завалился на Дэрила, накрывая его тело своим. Рик осыпал его макушку поцелуями бормоча «спасибо» и прочий послеоргазменный бред, но когда он восстановил достаточно сил, чтобы подняться, то тихо засмеялся, заметив запутавшиеся в волосах Дэрила розовые лепестки.

— Извини, — сказал он, начав собирать эти цветочные мазки.

— За что? За то, что спустил мне в рот? — спросил Дэрил.

Рик покачал головой, улыбаясь, и чуть не подавился, когда Дэрил вытер себе рот обратной стороной ладони. Дэрил встал и, нежно придерживая голову Рика в ладонях, погрузился в томный поцелуй. Ему хотелось бы, чтоб это длилось вечно, но Дэрил слишком скоро отстранился, чтобы прижаться к его лбу своим, их дыхание было синхронно, и, возможно, биение сердец тоже.

— Закончи свой рабочий день у меня дома, — сказал Рик, играя с влажными волосами у Дэрила на затылке. — У меня есть пиво, и мы можем заказать пиццу... А потом я смогу ответить на любезность. Не могу обещать, что получится так же хорошо, ведь я не... ну, ты знаешь. Но я быстро учусь.

Дэрил сверкнул шаловливой улыбкой и крепко его обнял:

— Ты убедил меня уже на «За _кончи_ ».

Рик рассмеялся и в шутку попробовал оттолкнуть его, но сдался, как только руки Дэрила сжались крепче.

И когда он проснулся наутро, те же самые руки прижимали его к груди Дэрила, и он чувствовал умиротворение впервые за долгие годы, а, быть может, и впервые в жизни. Потому что, какую бы любовь он ни испытывал к Лори, она прошла уже давно, и в глубине души он знал, что подобное никогда не случится с Дэрилом.

***

Дэрил вытер вспотевшую ладонь о джинсы. Они не спали довольно долго, празднуя первую ночь Рика в качестве официально разведенного, но он проснулся рано и улизнул в магазин. Теперь он стоял перед дверью Рика, стараясь решить внутренний конфликт: стоит ли стучать? Он мог бы уйти, сказать Рику позже, что у него случилась экстренная цветочная ситуация. Это происходило чаще, чем можно было бы предположить, особенно в разгар свадебного сезона. Или он мог бы взять волю в кулак и сделать то единственное, что когда-либо имело смысл в его жизни.

Он начал беспокойно расхаживать, в то время как собственные мысли колебались между решимостью и трусостью. Насколько рано было «слишком рано»? Что, если он неправильно понял все признаки и абсолютную любовь, искрящуюся в глазах Рика? Что если он всё нахрен испортил где-то по ходу дела?

Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что у него будет кто-нибудь, кого он полюбит настолько, что будет позволять так себя терроризировать, кто-то, кому хотел бы подарить клеому. Не до тех пор, пока этот голубоглазый помощник шерифа, промокший до нитки, вошел в его магазин. Но где-то между первым взглядом и первыми словами, Дэрил влюбился, и он знал, что никогда не сможет сбежать от своих чувств.

Так что он мог это сделать, он хотел это сделать.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем постучал. Возможно, следовало оставить дверь незапертой, чтобы можно было прошмыгнуть обратно, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Дверь открылась, и вот он Рик — с немного смешливым вопросительным выражением на лице. Он держал кружку кофе, так что, по крайней мере, Дэрил его не разбудил.

— Доставка, — сказал Дэрил низким, пропитанным волнением голосом.

Рик просиял, когда Дэрил вручил ему одинокий цветок клеомы с разноцветными усиками, такими же волнистыми, как волосы Рика. Он понюхал цветок и широко улыбнулся.

— Интересно, что это значит на языке цветов. Наверное, мне следует спросить своего бойфренда, — поддразнил Рик, отступив в сторону, чтобы пропустить Дэрила внутрь.

Дэрил ослабил воротник — в квартире вдруг сделалось нестерпимо жарко.

— В карточке есть подсказка.

Рик подмигнул ему и отставил кофе. Он открыл крошечный конверт и достал карточку: выражение минутного шока тут же сменилось самой широкой улыбкой, которую Дэрил когда-либо видел:

— «Женись на мне»?

— Скорее «сбеги со мной», — объяснил Дэрил. — Но настрой тот же. — Ему было трудно поддерживать зрительный контакт, пока он ждал ответа или же чтобы Рик посмеялся над этим, как над хорошей шуткой.

Но ему не пришлось долго ждать — Рик моментально обвил Дэрила руками за шею и впился в губы поцелуем, украв его дыхание. Он не смел предполагать, что это означало «да», но имел на сей счет довольно неплохое предчувствие.

— Дэрил Диксон, ты что, только что при помощи цветка попросил меня убежать с тобой и пожениться?

Дэрил резко кивнул в качестве ответа.

— Это самая до нелепости романтичная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — рассмеялся Рик, осыпая губы Дэрила сотней коротких, нежных поцелуев. — Да, я хочу убежать с тобой... если только мы вернёмся обратно до того, как Карл приедет сегодня вечером.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сделать это сейчас? Сегодня? — пролепетал Дэрил.

— Да, чёрт возьми! Я ждал тебя всю свою жизнь. Не желаю больше ждать ни одной лишней минуты.

Колени Дэрила грозили подкоситься, поэтому он крепче обнял Рика и поцеловал его так крепко, как только мог. Кто бы мог подумать, что глупое прозвище из двух слов, которое ему дал Мерл столько лет назад, приведёт к этому? Королева цветочных фей наконец-то нашел своего короля. Спасибо тебе, Господи, за язык цветов.


End file.
